


Favors

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Its really short again, More of a brother/sister relationship, Oneshot, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gou does Makoto a favor. So Makoto returns it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short again. But i decided to make this about a headcanon of Gou thinking of Makoto or the whole Iwatobi swim team as her other family. It's cute i think.

Gou Matsuoka sat at the edge of the swimming pool at Iwatobi High school. The club had ended for the day but she had stayed behind to make sure the pool was locked up for the night. But she was kicking her feet in the water and thinking about how practice went today. The team was improving, Rei especially. She glanced around the pool and saw something on the ground near the back. 

Gou got up and carefully walked over to see a pair of green goggles on the ground. She sighed and picked them up, she knew who they belonged to, they were Makoto's and he was in a hurry today that he must have dropped them and left it. She pulled out her phone. The clock said it was 6:15, Makoto was probably getting ready for dinner or eating at Haru's house. 

She flipped her phone open and proceeded to text her Mom that she was going to be late getting home, that had to drop off something to a friend. Once her phone was tucked away in her jacket pocket, she grabbed her school bag and left the pool, walking to Makoto's house from the school. She paused once she was one the main road. 

Which street was the one that lead to his house? She knew that they lived in a small fishing village, but where? Gou walked down a street she guessed was the one Makoto probably took with Haru in the morning. But she didn't know. To be honest, she wanted to call Haru and ask for directions but Haru was so blunt that it wasn't an option. 

She saw a small village ahead and walked over to a older lady. “Uhm... excuse me? Do the Tachibanas live here? I'm a friend of their oldest son.” Gou asked and the old lady nodded smiling pointing to the top of the hill. Gou smiled and nodded a thank you before she walked up the steps to his house. She never properly met his parents, so she hoped that they didn't assume she was his girlfriend. 

Though Gou had to admit that Makoto was a nice person and he could have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend if he swung that way. She saw the Tachibana house and breathed silently. She was just here to drop off his goggles, why was she so nervous? Gou walked up to the door and rang the bell, waiting for a reply. 

Suddenly the door opened and Makoto's Mom stood at the door with a smile on her face. “Hi, I'm Gou Matsuoka, a friend of your son Makoto, he left this at the pool this afternoon.” She said and handed his Mom the goggles. 

“Oh! Thank you for bringing those to him. We were just about to have dinner would you like to join us?” Mrs. Tachibana smiled and Makoto popped into the door. 

“Gou? What are you doing here?” He asked with a slightly confused look. 

She handed him the goggles. “You left your goggles at the pool. So I brought them to you.” She said. 

Makoto smiled. “Thanks. Hey, why don't you stay for dinner and I'll walk you home. I'll explain it to your Mom too.” He said and Gou nodded. 

“Alright Mako-chan. But you owe me!” She giggled and walked inside. 

Makoto smiled and followed her. “I guess I do…” 

0o0 

Gou walked home with Makoto walking beside her. She hoped it wasn't a problem for him. But she knew that he generally didn't mind doing anything for his friends. After all, he had to do something for taking his goggles to him. 

She glanced at him every once and while. She considered Makoto to be her older brother and only wanted what's best for him and the team. Despite Makoto being the captain. 

Gou smiled and looked at the sky. He was a good leader and he kept the team motivated. Guess Nagisa made the right choice of making him captain. 

She saw her house in the distance and stopped. “Thanks for walking me home Makoto…” she said. 

Makoto smiled and nodded. “It's not a problem. See ya tomorrow Kou.” he said and walked off waving. 

Gou stood there a still a little bit speechless and waved at him back before she walked into her house. “He called me Kou…” she smiled and sighed, going to her room for the night. 

-end-


End file.
